


sweet as sugar, hard as steel

by taykash



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taykash/pseuds/taykash
Summary: Aiba has a really nice collection of expensive lolita.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the slut-meme, 2012.

The first time is, of course, Aiba's idea.

"Come on, Nino," he presses, "you liked those boys on Gakkou e Ikou!"

Nino laughs, shoving the dress back at him. "You're a pervert."

Aiba grins and doesn't disagree.

Nino fingers the lace of the dress wonderingly. It's red and blue with cupcakes dancing along the hem of the skirt. It's neither a lie nor a secret that Nino likes his boys pretty (why do you think he didn't quit the moment they debuted on a _boat_? It wasn’t guilt and it wasn’t desire – for the job, anyway) but he'd never had the inclination to dress up himself.

But here's Aiba, and here's a completely accessorized, too-expensive lolita dress that was literally pulled out of a bag with his name on it.

Aiba pulls out a red garter belt and a red lace choker with a tiny but insistent bell on it and Nino can't even pretend he wants to say no.

"Fine," he complains, clutching the dress to him, and hides his smile when Aiba cheers.

Aiba decides not to dress up this time, but he helps Nino buckle the garter to his thigh highs, boxers discarded somewhere on the floor. Nino’s distracted by the brush of lace on his skin, the distracting pull of the corset when he turns. 

“We have to be careful,” Aiba says into Nino’s neck with a laugh, “We can’t get you dirty.”

Aiba tucks his head under Nino’s skirt and Nino not being able to see him at all adds to the tension in Nino’s body. Aiba maneuvers his shoulder under Nino’s leg and the sight of the striped stocking against Aiba’s black t-shirt makes Nino buck into Aiba’s mouth. Nino clutches at the bedsheets as Aiba teases him with his tongue, the dress pulling across his chest as he breathes.

When Nino comes Aiba is true to his word; the dress does not get dirty. Nino kisses Aiba breathlessly, tastes himself in Aiba’s mouth, then tugs Aiba onto the bed to return the favor.

\-----

The second time Jun also comes over to Aiba's place and begins criticizing Aiba's taste.

"What about me says _sweet_ to you," he says with a huff, flipping through the closet Aiba has inexplicably filled with girls' clothing.

Nino is in the same dress as last time, striped stockings tight around his thighs. He likes the way the dress bells around him when he kneels on the bed to watch Jun.

"You're so picky," Aiba pouts, tying a pink heart-shaped apron around his white and yellow dress. Nino laughs when Aiba bends over and he notices the three (three!) petticoats Aiba has tucked beneath his skirt.

It takes Jun too long to find something suitable, but when he does it's a pile of ripped lace, purple plaid, and studs. Nino can't complain; Jun is wearing a spiked collar with crosses dripping from it onto his collarbone and when Jun grins as the metal hits cold on his skin Nino falls just a little bit more in love with that smile.

Jun maneuvers them so they’re in front of the large mirror in Aiba’s living room. “What’s the point of all this work if we can’t see ourselves?” he says, tugging the ripped neckline of his shirt down further. Jun’s skirt is barely short enough to cover himself and Aiba is fascinated with his fishnets, making a checkerboard pattern on Jun’s skin with tongue and fingers alike.

Nino likes the look of them, punk Jun and maid Aiba kneeling at his feet. He wishes he hadn’t dressed up today; he can’t reach for himself with this skirt in the way. Jun pulls Aiba to his feet and Nino watches them in the mirror as they kiss, Jun attempting to push his thigh against Aiba and finding his way blocked by layers and layers of fabric.

“Aiba, what the fuck,” Jun says as he lifts up Aiba’s skirt. “You have three petticoats and you’re wearing bloomers, too?”

“A sweet lolita is a proper lady,” Aiba says primly, and the smug look on his face makes Nino get closer to kiss him.

“I wish I could say I’m surprised you’re wearing panties too, but that’d be a lie.” Jun sighs as he kneels, tugging Aiba’s numerous layers to the floor. When Aiba steps out of them Nino pushes him onto the couch, grasping Aiba’s wrists together.

Aiba eventually loses the skirt, but keeps the blouse and the apron as Jun fucks him on the couch. Nino pulls down Jun’s fishnets, the skirt already riding so high on Jun’s torso as he curves over Aiba that the studs decorating the hem are resting just above his ass. Nino pulls Jun’s hips back, first onto his fingers, then onto his cock, and rides Jun, fully dressed, as he makes Aiba beg.

\-----

It takes Ohno a little convincing. Even as his hands are under Nino's skirt and sliding up the legs of Nino's boxers, he and Aiba are arguing about what he's going to wear.

"All of that is too complicated to wear," he says, mild-mannered but firm even as he grasps Nino with light fingers and Nino gasps at the unseen contact.

"Nino shouldn't be the easy one," Aiba whines into his closet but as Ohno smears precum over Nino he smiles and says, "but Nino is the easiest."

Nino punches him in the shoulder.

It takes Aiba long enough for Nino to come in his boxers to find a simple A-line dress that Ohno will wear, and Nino's not sure if he's agreeing to the dress or to the glittery jellyfish print.

\-----

Aiba refuses to let Sho near his closet.

"You let Leader wear your dresses!" Sho is incredulous, but Nino isn't surprised. Aiba loves to give people what they want, and Sho loves the feeling of lace and silk brushing against the back of his thighs even more than Aiba does, but when they borrowed the maid costume from the Shukudai set Sho ripped it irreparably. Aiba loves Sho, they all do, but this collection is more expensive than Nino wants to think about.

“And now I’m going to dress you,” Aiba replies, voice firm, and Sho wilts, sitting on the bed next to Nino. Nino graciously allows Sho to rub his thigh in comfort. The hangers click together as Aiba searches for the perfect dress, Sho’s pout getting more pronounced as Aiba passes the rufflier dresses.

Aiba pulls out a strapless see-through mesh dress that has six opaque horizontal bars spaced equally across it the front to keep it from being too indecent. Sho crosses his arms over his chest. “I refuse.”

“Come on, Sho-chan, this would look good on you,” Aiba wheedles, and Nino helps by sliding his arms around Sho’s waist.

“Why am I always the naked one?” Sho rubs his hands over his face in exasperation, but Nino is already undoing his belt buckle.

“You’re not naked if there’s fabric,” Aiba replies cheerfully, and Sho takes the mesh dress with a sigh.

Sho begins to regret agreeing to wear what Aiba gave him when Jun and Ohno show up.

He really regrets it when he finds himself stretched out on the low living room table, limbs handcuffed to the four legs. “First Leader and Jun will go, okay?” Aiba says cheerfully as he adjusts the handcuffs and brushes a hand against Sho’s cock, making him twitch. “And then we’ll take off your dress –- because it’ll be dirty -- and Nino and I will go. Then we’ll clean you up!”

Sho closes his eyes as Jun and Ohno stand above him, pants already gone and already stroking themselves at a lazy pace that means this is going to take _hours_.

He shifts, attempting to get comfortable, but his movement forces the dress to ride up. Ohno makes a pleased noise at seeing Sho half-hard without anything obscuring his vision, but he doesn’t speed up.

Sho begins to plan his revenge.


End file.
